Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasunaru] naru esta triste, sasu lo visita en las noxes y le olvida por las mañanas, hasta que un día se distribuye un rumor y alguién menosprecia al kistune, como reaccionará sasuke?


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Ahora tenía que estar terminado el gaanarusasu XD pero estuve hablando con mi imoto y me vino la inspi para escribirle un oneshot, además es como un regalito para ayudar a que se anime a seguir escribiendo, mi estherkyubi que sepas que te quiero muxisimo jeje o/o y me alegro muxo cada vez que hablo contigo, no quiero verte triste que si no yo también me pongo T.T, solete anímate que aquí tienes a tus amigas y sobre todo a mí para lo que quieras, espero que te guste, jeje.**_

**CUANDO TIEMPO VAMOS A ESPERAR?**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, mi cuerpo esta refugiado en un calorcillo acogedor, me acomodé y respiré una fragancia algo fuerte y masculina. Con mis dedos busqué aquella piel bajo la mía, la acaricié y me perdí por ella, tan suave y cristalina como la recuerdo. Ascendí por ese cuerpo y busqué los labios del ser que me cobijaba, sus cabellos negros se perdían por su frente acoplándose perfectamente a su pálidas mejillitas. No podía evitar sonreír como un bobo, ese rostro era el mas hermoso que hubiera visto hasta el momento, y bastante nos costó reconocerlo. Acaricié levemente su carita y me perdí en aquellos ojazos negros que se abrieron y me miraban, me miraban serio y pero tan profundamente que me costaba hasta tragar saliva. Su mano recogió la que utilicé para rozarle y la retiró con tranquilidad, incorporándose en la cama y sujetando mi barbilla siguiendo con aquella mirada que me confundía y me atraía a su vez, en definitiva una perdición. No mostraba ningún sentimiento, solo se acercó muy lentamente, podía ver como sus labios se separan un poco y se acercaban, su aliento casi rozando los míos y todo mi ser se estremeciéndose, eran demasiadas ansias reprimidas. Cerré los ojos esperando aquel beso, era la primera vez, la primera vez que después de una de esas noches me besaba, mi corazón latía amenazando con explotar, con mi mano sujetada por la suya y la otra apretando las sabanas me erguí, quería sentirlo de nuevo otra vez. Pero estos no se pararon donde yo deseaba sino que se aproximaron a mi odio susurrándome despacio.

**-Nos vemos en el entrenamiento, dobe…-.**

Se retiró de nuevo, bajándose de la cama y colocándose de espaldas. Aquel cuerpo… desnudo frente a mí era tan tentador… esbelto, con esos hombros anchos y fuertes, esa espalda grande y endurecida por el trabajo de cada día, su trasero cuadrado y prieto, sus duras y trabajadas piernas... Sentí como el calor envolvió mi cara y mi pecho se agitaba sin control, quería decirle que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, que se quedara conmigo, tantas cosas que no salían de mis labios por mucho que quisiera. Con elegancia se colocó sus bóxer tapando la parte que mas me atraía, siguió vistiéndose sin prisas y terminó por atusarse el pelo, dejando que las hebras azulinas danzaran sueltas y a su aire. Y en vez de decirle todo lo que quería, me quedé observándole embobado, no podía apartar mis ojitos azules de aquel hombre que era mi mayor debilidad. Se acercaba a la puerta, se iba, mi desesperación creció, _"no, no te vayas, Sasuke yo te amo, no te vayas, NO TE VAYAS!"_ quería decírselo, agarrarlo y hacerle que me mirase, que me prestara atención. Extendí mi mano, intentando alcanzarlo, pero no pude, mis labios temblaban y de mi garganta un hilito de voz intentó confesar algo que ni yo sabía si sería capaz.

**-Sasuke... yo…-.**

**-No digas nada-,** su voz sonó tajante, haciendo que me sobresaltara y lo contemplara con el corazón en un puño, **-sabes que no quiero que nadie sepa a lo que vengo cada noche, ambos somos hombres, además esta mi clan, quiero renacerlo y a tu lado es imposible, no seas crío y no te dejes llevar por algo que no es mas que simple lujuria-,** tras esto se marcho sin siquiera volverse a ver mi estado.

Sus palabras fueron tan hirientes que creí romperme como el cristal, como un muñeco de porcelana que cae al suelo después de ser remplazado por otro más hermoso. La desesperación invadió mi alma, me sentía infravalorado, muchas veces me había sentido incomodo, despreciado, fuera de lugar, odiado, pero infeliz por el único hecho de ser un hombre… nunca lo había pensado. No pude evitar que las lágrimas inundaran mi visión, convirtiéndose todo el lugar en uno borroso, como ahora estaban mis sentimientos. _"Porque Sasuke, porque me haces esto? Me utilizas, me usas a tu gusto, me haces de todo lo que se pueda practicar en el sexo, a veces hasta te gustar golpearme y que te la muerda, crees que yo merezco que me digas eso, que me trates así...? comprendo que quieras renacer tu clan pero… yo… yo que soy para ti… yo…?" _Tapé mi cara, no, no podía soportar aquel trato, pero tenía que ser fuerte, seguir hacia delante y encontrarnos esta mañana como si nos hubiéramos visto desde ayer, como si no hubiéramos hecho el amor como locos devorándonos con anhelo, hacer como que no tuve tu calor embriagándome y llenándome de ti.

Con todo el pesar del mundo agarré mi ropa naranja y me dirigí a la ducha, esperaba que el agua fría me hiciera olvidar algo tu desprecio, tu indiferencia hacia mis sentimientos, todo, olvidarlo todo.

**--**

Llegué a aquel puente como siempre, corriendo y con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo. Sakura esta reposada sobre la barandilla con sus manos cruzadas en su vientre y la vista fija en Ino, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Neji que delante de ella le estaban hablando de algo, unos reían y otros estaban asqueados, la pelirosa simplemente estaba bastante sorprendida. En la otra orilla del puente Sasuke observando el río parecía no importarle la conversación o eso parecía.

**-Dicen que han visto a un hombre entrar en las noches por la ventana de su cuarto-,** decía bajito Ino.

**-Que asco, ya sabía yo que tener un demonio en su interior traía efectos secundarios-,** comentaba Chouji observando la bolsa de patatas y haciendo mueca desagradable por la conversación.

**-Lo importante, es que es un marica repugnante, si lo llego a saber no le dirijo la palabra en mi vida-,** Kiba volvía la mirada y escupía a un lado.

Haruno no sabía muy bien que decir, no había pruebas de que le acompañara un hombre todas las noches, pero aún así no creía que fuera para tanto.

**-Bueno yo creo que si es gay tampoco importa, chicos él es él, que mas da si le gustan los chicos o las chicas, siempre será aquel lindo rubio que nos ha protegido, no seáis hipócritas, le debemos mucho-,** argumentó Sakura sonriendo al recordarlo, los demás guardaron silencio, ninguno fue capaz de rechistar aún así no cambiaron de idea, retirándose sin nada mas que un adiós.

Sasuke observó a la joven sorprendido, nunca hubiera esperado esa reacción por su parte, y en cierto modo se alegró de que su mejor amiga apoyara a su rubio. La pelirosa al notar que le sonreía le devolvió el gesto, con una dulce mueca en su carita. Un hombre caminó entre ellos y pasó de largo hasta llegar a mi lado, que ahora entraba por el principio del puente al no atreverme ha hacerlo antes. Me miró con el máximo de los desprecios, aún mayor que los acostumbrados y me escupió en la cara.

**-Demonio marica-,** soltó con repulsión.

No supe que hacer ni decir, solo me quité la asquerosa saliva de mi rostro y me paralicé, intentado no llorar y controlarme, merecía que me odiaran por tener a Kyubi, pero por ser gay? Con que derecho se creían para tratarme de este modo, ya estaba harto, porque me había tenido que tocar a mi esta mierda de vida?

El hombre al ver la humillación consentida se volvió para seguir con ella, Sakura se quedó sorprendida sin saber que hacer, pero parecía que acudiría en cualquier momento. Levantó la mano para abofetearme cuando un puñetazo le cruzó la cara, dejándole tirado en el suelo y con el labio partido. Se limpió la sangre y buscó la causa de aquel ataque.

A mi lado y envolviéndome el hombro estaba Sasuke, él me había protegido? No me lo podía creer, y encima ahora me estaba tocando, pero porque? Si el me dijo que no quería… que yo no era mas que un puro objeto para desquitarse, porque?

**-No vuelvas a intentar tocarle ni tu ni nadie!-,** gruñó con el Sharingan activado,** -juro que el próximo que vea acercándose a él lo mato, me oyes?-, **me apretó mas los hombros y besó mi frente, retirando antes mi rubio flequillo, **-él no será capaz de haceros nada pero yo si, y una cosa…-, **sonrió con superioridad y le fulminó con su rojiza mirada** -yo soy el que lo visito por las noches y le hago el amor, de acuerdo? si tenéis algún problema consultarlo conmigo y de un puñetazo lo arreglamos-, **ahora fue el moreno quién le escupió al hombre en el suelo que no movía ni un dedo. Primero por el miedo y después por la confesión del menor de los Uchiha, aquello era increíble, esos dos…

Intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido pero no podía, sentí como la presión que ejercía sobre mis hombros cesó, y agarraba mi muñeca, estirando de ella para sacarme de allí. Ambos escuchamos como Sakura nos llamaba pero no le hicimos caso y lo seguí, caminando a toda prisa y sin hablar, todo el camino apresurados hasta llegar a su casa, la mansión Uchiha.

No lo entendía, que pretendía ahora? estaba totalmente confundido. Abrió la puerta y se volvió con un brusco movimiento, apresándome de ambos brazos hasta hacer que mi espalda chocara con una de las paredes de la entrada. Lo miré dudoso, que le pasaba, que le ocurría a mi moreno? Su respiración estaba muy acelerada y podía notar como chocaba en mi cara, sus ojitos negros entreabiertos formaban una mueca arrugada como queriéndose resistirse a algo, pero por el sonrojo de sus mejilla estaba claro que no podía. Ahora sujetó mi cara, acariciándome las mejillas con algo de presión, mis ojitos temblaban al verlo de acercarse, de acortar los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Y fue entonces cuando juntos sus labios con los míos, era un beso ansioso, dominante, quería hundirse en mi boca para hacerla suya, introdujo su lengua en un gesto brusco y me recorrió por dentro, dejando que la mía se chocara con la suya y jugaran a un ritmo ligero y sensual. Sus manos agarraron mi cremallera, bajándola despacio y abriéndome la sudadera, observó mi cuello con deseo y se acercó a él, oliéndolo y saboreándolo con desespero. Alcé la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a él, mientras no podía evitar dejar unos cuantos suspiros salir a la luz, y buscaba apoyo con mis manos, colocándolas al final en su espalda, palpándola con rigidez y descontrol.

**-Sa.. Sasuke…-,** lo nombré con un deseo que pudo notar claramente.

Estrujó más su cuerpo contra el mío, aprisionándome entre la pared y él, dejando que su pecho me rozara con movimientos sensuales y colocando una de su pierna en mí intimidad, apretándola con descaro. Suspiros y mas suspiros era lo que escapaba de mi boca, quería conocerlo, saber que pasaba por aquella cabeza, lo quería saber todo de él, sus problemas, sus inquietudes, sus deseos, todo, absolutamente todo. Llevé mis manos al borde de su camiseta la saqué por su cabeza lanzándola al suelo. Me reposé en su pecho y lo lamí, aquella piel tan suave y cristalina me volvía loco, ese tacto tan aterciopelado me ponía a cien. Me acerqué a uno de sus pezones y lo atrapé entre mis labios, presionándolo y dándole toques con la puntita de mi lengua. No tardé mucho en poder recrearme con sus jadeos en mi oído y sus manos rajando la camiseta negra de tirantes que me cubría el torso, igual hizo con lo pantalones estiró de ellos haciendo saltar el botón y bajando ahora la cremallera. Se separó algo de mí y me volvió a besar, a la vez que los bajaba acompañados de los bóxer, deslizándose por mis muslos y concentrándose en masajear con ansias mi trasero, estrujando mis cachetes y lamerme mientras el rostro, dejándome saliva por la mejilla, la misma que caía a causa del deseo por mi comisura.

**-Lo que mas me gusta de ti son tus inmensos ojos azules que me cautivan y tu redondito trasero, sabes…-,** la voz del Uchiha en mi odio me hacía temblar, estremeciéndome en sus brazos, **-…tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida, dobe…-, **sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco y noté el recorrido de su mano pasando de la parte trasera por la ingle haciéndome cosquillas hasta mi intimidad, acariciándola de arriba abajo y presionándome deliciosamente la punta.

**-Sa.. Sasuke… hazme tuyo por favor… házmelo ya… no puedo resistirme a ti-,** dos lágrimas asaltaron mis ojos, la desesperación por sentirlo dentro de mí era tanta que me podía, mas que eso era impotencia, por no tirarlo al suelo y ser yo quién tomara la iniciativa saltando sobre él.

Su sonrisa de superioridad volvió a aparecer después de todo, y me dio la vuelta bruscamente, presionando mi cara contra la fría construcción, mi pene también chocaba contra ella en un acto algo doloroso. Solté un quejido para que me soltara el pelo que agarraba con fuerza al igual que mis muñecas, alzadas por encima de mi cabeza. Sentí su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su miembro rozando mis nalgas, buscó con sus dedos mi entrada, introduciendo tres de golpe y evitando que gritara tapándome la boca.

**-Te gusta cierto…? Quieres que te tome así, de esta manera tan salvaje, que te deje claro que eres mío y que nunca deje que nadie te toque, verdad? Me gusta… después de esto te diré algo que siempre as querido oír, espero que quedes contento-,** su voz era provocativa y su lengua recorrió mi oreja, dejando que su frescor contrastara con el calor de mi rostro y me sintiera derretir.

**-Yo… Sasuke… dímelo… di que me necesitas… aunque sea mentira… por favor…-,** supliqué, necesitaba algo que me hiciera sentir mas seguro, mas querido, mas amado.

Separó mis piernas alzándome un poco de la cintura y flexionó las suyas dejándome algo reposado en su cadera. Introdujo su miembro de golpe, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara de la deliciosa impresión, creí soltar uno de los gemidos mas grandes que había dado en mi vida.

**-Te necesito… a ti, a tu alma, a tu cuerpo, muero por tu pasión, tus deseos, todo lo que tenga que ver con tus movimientos… y lo que mas anhelo es que tus sentimientos sean únicamente míos, que seas completamente de mi propiedad… mi kitsune…-,** me susurraba en roncos y sensuales jadeos que chocaban en mis oídos.

No creía lo escuchado, que Sasuke me dijera todo eso era demasiado para mí, soltó mis manos y las apoyé en la pared para intentar darme la vuelta y besarle, pero no me dejó. Se reposó aún mas sobre mí, dejándome totalmente adherido a la fría pared, me dio una fuerte envestida con la cual sentí todos los huesos de mi columna crujir, paseaba sus manos por todos mi cuerpo, me acarició los hombros con delicados rocecitos, al igual que mi pecho, mis pezones, descendió por mi vientre, deslizando delicadamente sus yemas por mi sensible ingle. No podía resistir mis gemidos, era demasiado placer para conseguir acallarlos, dejé que la saliva recorriera mis labios cayendo hasta mi pecho resbalando por él. Agarró mi miembro y lo agitó con fuerza, a la misma vez que se escondió en mi cuello y lo lamía, dándome tan duro que creía que me reventaría en el próximo movimiento.

**-Por… mmm… kami… Sasuke… quiero más… no pares nunca… ahhh… necesito mas, mas fuerte… ahh… ahhh…-,** estaba descontrolado deseaba que aquello fuera aún mas brutal y salvaje.

**-Eres un pervertido después de todo… Naru-chan…-,** sujetó mis cabellos rubios y me lanzó contra el suelo, dejando mi cuerpo chocar contra las losillas y de mis labios escapara un quejidito, aún así aquello me ponía mas.

Se acuclilló con una sonrisita siniestra en su cara y me sujetó la barbilla acercándosela al rostro, sacando su lengua y lamiéndome los labios, para darle después pequeñas presiones hasta morderlos y hacer que un hilito de sangre resbalara de ellos.

**-Espera aquí…-,** soltó con descaro, se adentró en uno de los inmensos cuartos y a los pocos segundos salió por ellos portando una gruesa cuerda y una gomita. Se colocó frente a mí y me miró con lujuria, **-ponte de rodillas y levanta el culo, venga!-, **ordenó arrodillándose detrás.

Obedecí deseoso de saber que iba a hacer, solo verlo con esa sonrisa de sádico y aquellas cosas en sus manos, mi erección refulgía con fuerza, convirtiéndose casi ya en dolorosa. Noté como cogió mis brazos haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo, y me los ató con fuerza a la espalda, el placentero dolor invadió mis hombros recorriéndolos hasta mis manos poco después. Solté un gemidito cuando envolvió mi miembro con la goma apresando la base y dejando que se enrojeciera la punta, la sentía explotar, todo aquello me estaba poniendo loco.

Abrazó mi espalda recorriéndola con sus curiosos dedos y dejando que su lengua lamiera aquel recorrido hasta la expuesta entrada, donde poco antes había sido llenada por su polla. La relamió con gusto, provocando temblores en todo mi cuerpo, era tan blandita y juguetona que me recorrían cada rincón con vacile. De nuevo tuve que suplicarle, le gustaba oír como le pedía placer, le reclamaba lo que ahora me pertenecía.

**-Sasuke, por favor fóllame… no seas malo, quiero que me revientes, sentirme tuyo, estoy desesperado, QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES!-,** grité ya desesperado, no podía mas, lo quería, todo él dentro de mí.

**-Cállate!-,** me ordenó chocando mi mejilla contra el suelo y levantarme un poco el culo para metérmela de golpe, de nuevo aquel placentero dolor.

**-Ahh… si… así… muévete… por favor… dame duro… mi Uchiha…-,** un charco de saliva se formó delante de mi boca.

Las embestidas se convirtieron en movimientos salvajes, golpeaba con la mayor brutalidad nunca vista su pelvis contra mi trasero, sus testículos chocaban con los míos, haciéndome saltar cada vez. Mis ojos se volvían blancos, casi no veía por que el placer me cegaba, y sus gemidos… bajitos, roncos, sensuales, lo mas sexy que nunca había escuchado, creía reventar de de pasión, lo sentía tan dentro, tan profundo, tan suyo. Ahora frenó la velocidad, para dedicarse a la profundidad de las estocadas, tan fuertes y penetrantes que aún estando sujeto por el agarre del cabello arqueé mi espalda por el placer y él me levantó, dejando mí oídos cerca de sus mojaditos labios.

**-Mi kitsune, me… ah… pones tanto… voy a follarte hasta que no pares de suplicarme por mas… voy a hacer que no puedas… mmm… vivir sin el roce de mi piel… sin mi polla dentro de tu culo… sin nada que no sea mío… ahh… voy a hacer que te mueras con una sola palabra… mmm… que… ahh… necesites mi aliento para poder andar… ahhh seras… seras… únicamente mío….-,** mordió con desesperación mi cuello y yo pegué un fuerte grito.

**-Si… si… ahh… ah… mmm… lo que… ahh… quieras… pero no pares… me corro… Sasuke… reviéntame… me corro… ahh… ahhh!-,** no podía dejar de chillar

La vista se tornaba blanquecina perdía la visión, sentía una oleada de placer y angustia por terminar todo aquello, por explotar la puñetera pasión que regaba mis venas, quería oírlo a él también de chillar, así que también me balanceé, y apreté todo lo posible el culo para estrujársela, contraje mis músculos y dejé que el semen recorriera mis piernas y se juntara con la saliva que antes había dejado caer.

El gritó que dio Sasuke no se me olvidaría en la vida, aquel quejido desesperado por la forma en que yo le habría envuelto su polla hasta hacerla contraerse había sido el mayor de los gemidos escuchados de su boca. Calló sobre mi espalda, y acarició mis nalgas, respirando en mi columna y notando como su babilla caía en mi calida piel. Desató mis manos y me dio la vuelta, echándose en mi pecho, acariciando con sus deditos uno de mis pezones y suspirando en mis labios. Lo miré a los ojos igual que él a mí, todo había sido brusco y pasional pero sabíamos que era por gusto propio, que detrás de toda esa lujuria en el fondo nos amábamos, aunque le costara reconocerlo, porque por mi parte estaba más que claro. Despegó sus labios decidido a hablar.

**-Naruto… yo también… te-,** acallé sus labios con mi índice, no, no le dejaría.

**-No te obligaré a nada, cuando estés preparado para decirlo hazlo, pero no te sientas obligado, yo seré tuyo siempre y te estaré esperando hasta que te decidas, Sasuke-baka-,** le sonreí con una mueca zorruna y le acaricié el rostro, apartándole alguna de las lindas hebras azuladas que lo bañaban.

El Uchiha me asintió con la cabeza y se reposó en mi pecho, besándolo y volviendo a su tarea de acariciarlo, suspiró y sonrió dulcemente. Una sonrisa? Estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de aquella forma, y era para mí, la primera vez en la vida que me sentía bien, querido y amado, la única persona que en verdad le importo, _"Sasuke, siempre estaré contigo, si te vas te buscaré, como loco además, y si algún día te vuelves diferente, me dará igual, yo te seguiré buscando hasta sería capaz de sacrificarme por ti, tu lo eres todo, mas que cualquier sueño o venganza, mi amor por ti, este lazo que nos une, es único y ambos lo sabemos, Sasuke por favor, nunca cambies…"_ Lágrimas ocultadas por mis cabellos recorrieron las bronceadas mejillas, haciendo un caminito cristalino por ellas, lágrimas… lágrimas de felicidad.

**-Naruto… te amo…-,** me susurró….

**--**

_**No se que me ha pasado, solo que me vino la inspi para esto, si es que ya lo digo, la tía viene para lo que quiere, jaja y mi musa como me tiene abandonada pues… jajaja tifa-chan as tu trabajo ostia XD bueno espero que os haya gustado, creo que no se, lemon tan explicito y en primera persona no lo había escrito nunca, o eso creo, no recuerdo XD he tardado una horita y media, veis, la inspi que cuando viene viene jaja**_

**_Algo salvaje? Bueno si puede que me haya pasado pero no lo veo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder sado no? Es que tampoco… yo que se… ainss estoy confundida XD, da igual, espero que os hayáis exado un ratito bueno leyéndome y besitos, xao._**


End file.
